The Maniac and the Billionare
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a Charles Montgomery Burns X Sideshow Bob fanfic. Smithers goes to spend time with his mother, so Bob is hired to take his place as Burns' assistant. Things take off in a weird direction right away. Things heat up when Burns makes Bob live with him. How will Smithers react when he gets back? If you enjoy this, I'll write a sequel. Mr. Burns is extremely OOC in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Charles Montgomery Burns and Sideshow Bob story

The Maniac and the Billionare

Note 1: This is by-far my craziest shipping!

Note 2: This is in Bob's point of view.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, none of the characters.

Chapter 1: I'm being released to work for the city's billionare

I've been in the Penitentiary for four years, three months, and twenty-five days.. I still planning on opening up a flower shop after my three life sentences are served. I've heard rumors that someone is going to hire me through the Work Release Program, I just hope that it's not Cecil, that backstabbing traitor. Soon two wardens walk up to my cell, open the door, and say while grabbing my arms, "You're going to be work for someone, Sideshow Bob." Not too long later, I walk into the same room where I met up with Cecil when he came to hire me, and this time I don't see him. Instead I see two men, one who looked like he was in his sixties or seventies, and the other looked like he was about forty-five to forty-seven. I recognize the older man.

It was Mr. Burns, the owner of the Nuclear Power Plant, why would he want to hire me? When I sit down, he tells me, "You're going to be working for me!" I ask why to which the younger man says, "I'm going to spend time with my mother, and the last time I left, I hired Homer Simpson to be my replacement, but he ended up causing me to knock Mr. Burns out his office balcony." Mr. Burns tells him, "Pish-tosh, Waylon. That's not what I'm hiring him for. I can take care of myself.", "Young man, you're an expert at coming up with schemes, correct?" I nod and say, "Expert is an understatement." Waylon looks at me and then whispers something to Mr. Burns, who then says, "You're hired."

End of chapter 1: I'm being released to work for the city's billionare

Next:

Chapter 2: The real reason why Mr. Burns hired me


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Charles Montgomery Burns and Sideshow Bob story

The Maniac and the Billionare

Chapter 2: The real reason why Mr. Burns hired me

After an hour or two, I'm standing outside of Mr. Burns' office with Waylon, he says, "What I told you in the Penitentiary was the truth, Mr. Burns was just being hard-headed." I nod and ask him, "Do you mind if I ask you something..personal?" He smiles, grabs his bag, and tells me to go ahead, so I ask him, "Do you have feelings for Mr. Burns? There are rumors saying that you do." He blushes and becomes flustered, he then stutters, "No-no I do not." He then walks away, I then enter the office and say, "So what would you like me to do, sir?" He looks at me and tells me, "Make yourself useful and come up with a way for me to be able to destroy Canada!", "Oh and bring me some coffee."

I smile and exit his office, while doing so, I distinctly believe I hear him mutter this, "What a fine young man, he's an improvement over Smithers." While walking back to his office, I pass Homer, who screams, "AAH! SIDESHOW BOB!" I chuckle and tell him that Mr. Burns hired me, to which he laughs and says that I must be kidding. I tell him that I'm not, he then continues to sector 7G. Pretty soon I re-enter Mr. Burns office, I walk over to his desk, hold the coffee out to him and say, "Here's your coffee, Mr. Burns." I expected him to just take it, but something else happens..

End of chapter 2: The real reason why Mr. Burns hired me

Next:

Chapter 3: Why did HE grab my hand


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Charles Montgomery Burns and Sideshow Bob story

The Maniac and the Billionare

Chapter 3: Why did HE grab my hand

He grabbed my free hand with his left hand and said, "Excellent." I am shocked, he then runs his fingers on his right hand up my arm. I feel as he pulls me closer, he then says sternly with a bit of a flirty tone, "Now pour it down my throat! I demand it!" I am flustered, so much that when I lift the mug, a little spills over the side and hits his shirt, I become nervous, "Will he fire me?!" I think to myself. He chuckles and tells me that this is fine, I sigh, soon I have the mug over his mouth, he's laying back, he smiles then opens his mouth. I then tip the cup a little and watch as the coffee enters his mouth, feeling sweat roll down my face on account of how the steam goes over my face.

Once the last bit is inside his mouth, he closes his mouth, sits up, grabs my hand again, pulls me over and kisses me.. This catchs me off-guard, I drop the mug, hear it break, then I begin to taste coffee. Was he sharing his coffee with me? "What will Smithers think of this? Will this affect my paycheck?" I think all the while. He put his other hand on the back of my neck and runs his fingers up and down it, I pull away and some coffee hits the floor. I look at him, he's still running his fingers up and down the back of my neck.

End of chapter 3: Why did HE grab my hand

Next:

Chapter 4: Wait HE wants ME to STAY with HIM


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Charles Montgomery Burns and Sideshow Bob story

The Maniac and the Billionare

Chapter 4: Wait HE wants ME to STAY with HIM

I hear an exhale escape his lips, followed by these words, "I need you to stay with me." I feel a blush appear on my cheeks, I am totally surprised, "Why is this happening to me?!" I think to myself. He stands up, wraps both arms around me, and kisses me again. My blush deepens, I feel around for a pill bottle, "This must be a side-effect to some medicine.." I think hopefully. He licks my lower lip, not finding a pill bottle I decide to put one hand on his shoulder and pull away. "Mr. Burns, I'm flattered by this motion, but.." He licks his lips, which kind of turns me on, "Why am I turned on..now?" I think. "You're allowed to call me, Charles, handsome."

Later that evening, Mr. Burns had told me to sleep with him; which when he did, I blushed a very deep shade of pink. I am currently sitting on his king-sized bed, he's in the bathroom, when he walks out I see him carrying a lube, I knew he liked me, but I had no clue it was this serious. He walks over to the bed, puts the lube on his nightstand, then sits beside me explaining, "Young man, I haven't done this in a while, I also have never had feelings for a man." I smile, put my left hand over his right, look him in the eyes and reply, "I see, maybe we should wait..", "Nonsense! I don't wanna waste another moment!" he exclaims.

He moves closer to me, I decide to take charge, so instead of him kissing me, I kiss him with passion, which surprises him. He pushes me onto my back, puts his hands on my chest, and licks my lower lip. I open my mouth allowing his tongue in, put my hands on his back, and begin to crawl my fingers up towards his head. He smiles, I feel as his tongue wraps around mine, all the while I could feel his boner against my waist, and it made me moan and groan.

End of chapter 4: Wait HE wants ME to STAY with HIM

Next:

Chapter 5: Wow for an older man, he's amazing at making love


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Charles Montgomery Burns and Sideshow Bob story

The Maniac and the Billionare

Chapter 5: Wow for an older man, he's amazing at making love

He pulls away and stands up, I sit up, and watch as he begins to strip off his clothes. This really turns me on, he starts by pulling off his tie, he then unbuttons the buttons on his over-shirt, soon pulling it off, he then grabs my hand, pulls me up, using his free hand he unbuttons the buttons on my prison over-shirt, and then he pulls it off of me. I let out a happy exhale, put my free hand on top of his blanket, and tell him, "You're quite a catch, sir." He chuckles, puts the hand that he used to pull off my prison over-shirt under my under-shirt, and replies, "I told you to call me, Charles." He then uses both hands to begin pulling it up, I raise both arms over my head.

Once he gets my under-shirt off of me, I begin pulling his up, he raises both arms over his head. Once I get his under-shirt over his head, he begins licking my neck, which felt heavenly. I feel as he also bites me a little as well, I let out a happy moan, and begin pulling his pants down. He pulls away, pulls them the rest of the way down, then begins pulling mine down, once he gets them off of me, I grab his underwear, and pull them down. He grabs mine and pulls them down, he then pushes me back onto the bed, smiles warmly and tells me, "Now it's time to get down to business!"

He then sits beside me, grabbing his dick, telling me to lick it, I do as he commanded, sucking it a little in the process. He leans back and tells me that I'm amazing, he then tells me to suck on the head, which I am more than happy to do. He begins pushing his dick further down my throat, which makes me gag a little. After a minute, he tells me that it's his turn, so I pull his dick out of my mouth. I sit up and he lays down, I grab my dick and tell him to lick it, and he does so with no hesistation.

End of chapter 5: Wow for an older man, he's amazing at making love

Next:

Chapter 6: The next day


	6. Chapter 6

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Charles Montgomery Burns and Sideshow Bob story

The Maniac and the Billionare

Chapter 6: The next day

I then tell him to suck on the head, he isn't one bit surprised by my bossiness, he smiles and begins sucking on the head. But unlike him, I don't push my dick further down his throat, he's older, and he may not be able to handle it. A bit of my cum covers his mouth, which made me smile, I then tell him to stop and sit up, to which he does. I move closer to him, wrap my arms around him, pull him closer, and begin licking the cum off of his mouth, smiling because it actually tasted nice. He then begins fingering me where my hole is, I moan and see as he licks each finger.

He begins opening me up, once I am he pushes his dick inside me, making me let out a long exhale. He pushes it further inside me, I lay on my back and hear him moan. He runs his fingers down my chest, I let out a yawn, he hears and pulls his dick out of me before asking, "Sleepy?" I nod and he says, "We'll continue tommorrow night."

That next morning, I wake up before him, I make his breakfast, once I'm finished I walk back into his room, see that he's awake, walk over to the bed, put the tray that I put his breakfast on in front of him, and say with a smile, "Good morning, Charles." He smiles, takes my hand, and replies, "Good morning to you, my love."

End of chapter 6: The next day

Next:

Chapter 7: Smithers' return


	7. Chapter 7

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Charles Montgomery Burns and Sideshow Bob story

The Maniac and the Billionare

Chapter 7: Smithers' return

A few hours later, me and Charles are discussing my idea on how he can easily destroy Canada, he's more focused on me, which doesn't surprise me. He soon wraps his arms around me, telling me before kissing me, "You're a genius." I gladly kiss him back, we then hear someone say, "Er uh Mr. Burns.." He pulls away and I see that it was Homer who said that, Charles addresses him by saying, "What do you want?! Can't you see I'm busy here!" Homer gulps and says, "Well, there was a gas leak, sir, Carl, Lenny, and most of the other workers are in the hospital.." Charles yells at him saying, "Bah! So what! Get back to work! Bob, release the hounds!"

Not too long later, I enter Charles' office, carrying some coffee, I go over to him and ask him, "Ready for your coffee?", "I know I am." I say with a chuckle. He smiles, leans back, and opens his mouth, I then begin pouring the coffee into his mouth. Once the last little bit's in his mouth, I put the cup down, he then closes his mouth, sits up, grabs my hand and pulls me over to him. I kiss him, he kisses me back, he then begins sharing his coffee with me.

I hear the door open and hear these exact words being shouted out, "Aah! Sir! What is going on?! I knew I should never have left!" It was Waylon, he pulls me away from Charles, and says angrily before punching me in the face, "You're trying to hurt him!" Charles then tells him, "Leave him be, Smithers! I love him!" Waylon is completely shocked, "You love him?! What about me?", he asks him. "You? Bah, you're just my very best friend." I hear Smithers sob and then I see him run out the door.

The end


End file.
